Communication
by addictivetendency
Summary: Souichiro gets a new gift. Sequel to Incomprehensible.


Read first:

Televisions and Radios - Incomprehensible

* * *

"Gin-chan!" Souichiro happily announces their return. "Look who's here. It's Mami!"

Sadaharu was the first one to enthusiastically greet the Yato woman. The mutt brushes Souichiro aside, as though the kid was as light as a paper bag, and jumps to meet his owner by slabbering her with licks.

Gintoki doesn't even stand up to meet them, he remains seated in his chair (since this morning) and just greets them from there. Shinpachi comes up to the door after Kagura, carrying boxes and a few luggage.

"Uh, Gin-san, a little help, please?" Shinpachi peers through the spaces between the luggage.

Gintoki, as expected, didn't budge from his seat. But, Souichiro came to his rescue and had helped him carry the heavier items (he was physically stronger than Shinpachi after all).

The three adults exchange pleasantries (if you could call it that) as they gathered around the living room. Souichiro had begun rumaging through his mother's things, hoping, as usual, that Kagura brought him something new from her trips.

Souichiro did not expect to find clothes. Kagura had reasoned that fashion from outer space didn't really suit her tastes and would look bizzare here on Earth. If he did get any clothes, it would be something close to Yato clothes.

What he did expect, though, were gadgets or "toys" that his mother would stumble across out there. Earth was still a primitive planet, even with the influence of the Amanto's technology, so there were some things that foreign planets had already possessed while Earth was still trying to figure it out.

So, when Souichiro got ahold of only a small box with his name on it, he was a bit disappointed.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Shinpachi asks loudly. "I was the one who actually followed Souichiro into the city! Gin-san here took no part in taking care of your son whatsoever."

"Please!" The perm-head exclaims as he munches into one of the snacks Kagura had brought home. "The kid can do a better job of protecting me than I could of protecting him."

Kagura was about to beat them both with her parasol when Souichiro interrupts them.

"Is this one mine?" He holds up the box he had found.

Kagura's expression softens at her son's presence. "Yup!" She smiles and approaches him. "It's one of those gadgets we used to contact people from other planets. We won't have to write letters anymore, we can use this!" She opens the box to reveal a black, rectangular object that ressembled a miniature television, complete with an antena.

Souichiro's disappointment fades and was replaced with pure fascination. As his mother started to teach him how to use it, it was clear in his face that he was taking serious mental notes.

"So this is foreign technology?" The boy asks.

Kagura gives a scoff. "No, I just had that old jeezer downstairs make one for you."

A sliver of disappontment soon comes back to him. But, this would come handy. He wouldn't have to wait for weeks or months before he could talk to his mother, she was just a click away! And he wouldn't have to settle for narrations or just photos anymore, he could see foreign planets Kagura would visit through this device.

"This is awesome!" Souichiro says. "Shinpachi-nii-san, Gin-chan, look at what Mami got me!"

The two men feigned interest in the gadget, they have already seen and used one before, and still gave exclaims of how lucky Souichiro is to have one of the gadgets.

"Can I show it to Papi?" The child asks.

His mother's happy demeanor shifts to become something the child couldn't decipher. She didn't look mad or annoyed, the way she did a while ago, but she wasn't smiling either. He started to think it was a bad idea. Thankfully, she smiles again.

"Of course." Kagura finally answers.

•••••

Souichiro takes great care in handling his gift as they walked to the Shinsengumi compound. He walks carefully, his arms outstretched as he ridiculously holds like a robot the gadget in front of him.

Upon entering the gate, the boy throws away the carefulness he had just now as he runs to meet Okita Sougo who was sitting in the porch, clearly expecting the boy.

"Papi!" Souichiro greets the captain. "Look at what I got!" The boy waves the gadget in front of Okita in anticipation of what the man would say.

He ruffles Souichiro's hair and gives him a smile. "That's a nice toy 'ya got there, kid."

"Isn't it?" He enthusiastically answers back. "I'll go show it to Kondo-san and the others!" With that, Souichiro disappears inside the conpound, shouting almost every one's name he knew, announcing about his new toy.

Gintoki, who volunteered to accompany Souichiro to his father, stays behind. He doesn't understand it, but, for some reason, Souichiro did this every time Kagura got back home from her trips. Maybe it was just the innocence that children naturally had or the kid was just trying to boast about his new toys, who knew?

But, every time Gintoki went here, he would see the same disappointment in Okita's eyes as he finds out who Souichiro came here with.

"You know, I'll do you a favor next time." Gintoki starts. "I'll wear a red wig, a chinese dress, and bring a big umbrella with me when I drop the kid off."

The captain's eyebrows started to meet as he got up from his spot. "You and I have different definitions of 'favor', Boss." Okita eyes him in contempt. "And weren't you supposed to look after him today?"

"You, too?" Gintoki was a bit surprised. "I'm telling 'ya, your kid is a superbaby. People should be looking out for him."

"Ah, then I guess I don't need to avail your services anymore then?"

Gintoki quickly takes back his statement.

Taking care of Souichiro was the most lucrative job the Yorozuya has ever done. Kagura's salary as an alien hunter was literally and figuratively out of this world. And since she didn't really spend much on herself (other than her food and luxuries) the rest of her salary went to the Yorozuya, in payment for taking care of her kid as well as his needs.

And then there was Okita's payment. Even though Kagura's salary was enough for everyone at the Yorozuya, the captain had insisted on paying some sort of alimony for not being able to take Souichiro with him just yet. At this point, Gintoki concluded, odd jobs had turned into a mere side line to their baby sitting business.

"Whatever." He waves off the older man's ramblings. "You can go back now. I'll bring him back to the Boss Lady's later myself."

Gintoki doesn't speak anymore and just waves good bye.

•••••

Comments and Suggestions are highly appreciated! ?

PS: i know the story is kinda different and is not in the usual context but i promise to try my best to make this a warm and happy one as well 💕 and the theme of an imperfect yet functional family is very close to my heart ❤️


End file.
